Henry Mitchell Junior
Henry Mitchell junior is the adopted son of Paige and Henry. 2008 Henry was delivered in an alley on June 15th 2008. His biological mother Kristina had been shot by a dark lighter's arrow. His biological father was unknown at the time and out of town. Paige had to orb him out Kristina’s stomach to save his life. He was then adopted by Paige and Henry and was named Henry Jr. which was picked by his cousin Wyatt. In July during the experiment the play pen where Henry was, was filled with stuffed animals, Paige quickly went to rescue him from suffocating. He was then put down for a nap. In August Henry was at all the Wiccanings, he never had one of his own since he's mortal. In September he was at the manor with Piper and Coop all day. In October he celebrated Chris's birthday and for Darryl's Halloween party he was dressed as a cop. In November Henry celebrated P.J.'s birthday and didn't go on the memory time travel. 2009 In January Henry jr. who was seven months old was also throwing his spaghetti on the floor. Later that day he was at the Halliwell's New Year’s Eve party. The next day Henry went out for ice cream with the other's to celebrate the return of Andy and Prue. In February Henry Jr. celebrated Wyatt's birthday. In March he celebrated Melinda's birthday. Henry Jr. didn't have any of his own bad luck on bad luck day. In May Henry celebrated the twin's birthday. He was then at Prue and Andy's wedding but wasn’t old enough to take part in it. In June Henry Jr. had his first birthday. There was a party for him filled with family and friends. In July when magic switched Henry Jr. received the power of making ice. This first happened when he turned a lamp to ice which was noticed by Wyatt. In August Henry Jr. was at the park when Parker was born. Shortly after he met her he lost his powers when magic switched back. In October Henry Jr. celebrated Chris's birthday. On the night before Halloween Henry Jr. was turned into a small brown rabbit, however he was changed back the next day. In November Henry Jr. celebrated P.J.'s birthday. In December Henry Jr. celebrated Christmas. 2010 In January Henry Jr. was playing with P.J. He was then at the Halliwell's New Year’s Eve party. In May Henry Jr. celebrated the twins’ birthday. A week later he went to see Wyatt and Chris in their school plays. He must have gone to see the pre-school play as well since his sisters and two of his cousins were in it. In June Henry Jr. celebrated his second birthday. He was brought to the park during the day, where he captured a snail then let it go. Later that day he was brought out for a birthday supper at Piper's new restaurant called the Halliwells. In August Henry Jr. celebrated Parker's birthday. Then the day after Friday the thirteenth he was at Payton's wiccaning. In September Henry Jr. started his first year of pre-school. When the twins were trying to convince his to be bad he refused. He eventually won the argument and teased them when they were put on time out. Later on he threatened to tell on his sisters and cousins for locking their teacher out of the classroom. 2011 In Janurary Henry Jr. was the paper for Tamora's drawing. When Paige asked him who drew in his arms he said Tammy as in Tamora. He was then at the Halliwell's new years eve party. In May Henry Jr. Celebrated the twins's birthday. During the party Henry was all by himself, and it was discovered by Phoebe that he felt like he didn't belong because he was adopted. He was also bery teritoral over a spot in the living room, which could have beenbecuase he felt he needed a spot in the hosue that was just his. Then on friday the 13th he was turned invisible by Kat who refused to reverse it. In June Henry Jr. had his third birthday, His birthday party took place at pre-school. Then becuase Henry Jr. was upset he couldn't attend magic camp, the family decided to go mortal camping. Henry Jr. was happy abou this and joined them on the camping trip. In September Henry Jr. started his last year of pre-school. Henry Jr. was wearing his Tigger shirt with brown shorts. Henry Jr. introduced himself at pre-school when his teacher asked all the returning children to. When the children were colouring leaf drawings Henry used orange and green since those are the colours of leaves. When Parker was about to eat her play do cookie Henry caught her in time and smacked it out of her hand. During lunch Henry Jr. ate animal crackers and a cheese strings, he then drank a small milk carton. In December Henry went to see Santa in the mall. He asked Santa for a train set and a dog trainer because puppy Belle was a huge mess maker. Henry Jr. then celebrated christmas with his family. Quotes "I told you so" Henry Jr. teasing his sisters when they were put on time out for the crime he reufsed to commit, September 2010. ' '"Bossy pants this is my spot, no bossy kids allowed" Henry Jr. to Chris, May 2011. '"Don't eat it, it's not really food" Henry Jr. to Parker when she was going to eat her play do cookie, Sep 2011 '